Bomberman: Otherworld
by AxisLyonheart516
Summary: After a mission gone awry, Bomberman and co. end up in a new world where chaos and death rule all. Being locked away with his friends missing, will Bomberman make it out alive to see them again? Rated T for Mild Language and Violence
1. The Beginning

**Bomberman: Otherworld**

Written by: AxisLyonheart516

**Note: **Let me give a quick history on how this story came about. One night, a friend of mine and I were playing Bomberman Act: Zero, and he gave me the idea on how to implement the story of it into the normal Bomberman universe, because he hated this game A LOT. Also, I should probably mention I had a hard time figuring out this transition would come to be, so I just used some... inspiration from a classic movie. Try to guess which one! As with my other Bomberman 'fic, I've written the characters based on how I imagine them to act, and they are based upon their videogame appearances; yeah, that chibi look we all luv. But imagine them any way you want.

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own any part of the Bomberman franchise (which sucks), but I do own this story, the characters I've created specifically for it, and its universe. It's gonna get dark people, I'm warning you.

-- -- -- -- --

"_The whole course of human history may depend_

_on a change of heart in one solitary and even_

_humble individual – for it is in the solitary mind_

_and soul of the individual that the battle between_

_good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost."_

M. Scott Peck

-- -- -- --

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"So, refresh my memory… why are we here again?" Rukifellth folded his arms impatiently.

"Because Professor Ein told me to search for an artifact here that was lost long ago," Bomberman answered, hopping out of his small cruiser. "And seein' how you two are the treasure hunters, I figured you'd like to come along."

Rukifellth sighed. He was grateful for all that Bomberman had done for him, but he still wished he didn't have to cancel vacation reservations for _this_. After all, it had been Lilith's idea to come along, practically inviting herself. He watched as a small, long-eared ball of fluff emerged from Bomberman's small cruiser, almost falling back as he landed on the ground: it was Pommy, Bomberman's best friend and companion.

"Myu!" Pommy stretched his small arms and legs. "That was a long ride… Remind Pommy to bring something to read next time Bomberman and Pommy go on a trip like that, okay Bomberman?"

Bomberman shrugged; he _had _told Pommy to bring something to do. But he knew better than to argue with him.

"So, where's Lilith?" Bomberman asked, seeing no sign of her as of yet.

Rukifellth shrugged. "Probably still getting dressed. You know how she is…"

Bomberman peered over at their gargantuan ship, the Warship Noah; it was fortunate that the clearing they hand landed in was large enough to hold a ship of that size. He sighed, breathing in the life around him; Planet Bomber was beautiful this time of year. The trees were full of life and swaying to and fro, gardens of flowers danced in the wind, soaking the sun in their magnificent petals, and the lush, green grass was damp from the light touch of morning dew. The sun cast a beautiful light down upon the earth, bathing the world in its beautiful rays. Bomberman smiled, remembering why he loved this place so much. He would have to come back here when he wasn't on duty just to check out the small lake here.

Green Garden originally wasn't even part of the planet; it and several other sections that made up the evil Altair's Warship Defense Field had fallen to the planet after his defeat so many years ago, and since then, the citizens of Planet Bomber worked hard to make each new land a permanent part of the earth. It was amazing to think that the people here welcomed the outsiders of these places with open arms, even offering to rebuild their homes out of the kindness of their own hearts.

"You guys ready to go?" a voice called from the direction of Noah.

The three looked over and saw a young, beautiful woman emerge from the ship's landing exit, her red hair flowing gently with the breeze.

"About time," Rukifellth sighed. "It's been what, like twenty minutes? What the hell were you doing in there?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why can't you ever be patient? I don't hear Bomberman and Pommy complaining."

"I'm sure they were. Right, fellas?"

"Hey, don't get me involved!" Bomberman laughed.

Bomberman started down a small dirt trail in front of them, Pommy at his heels. Lilith took Rukifellth by hand and began to follow.

"I hope we find some diamonds," she said, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky. "It'd be nice to find a ruby, and maybe some tigers-eye. Actually, amethyst or garnet would be perfect. Maybe we'll find an emerald? I'd kill for an emerald…"

"What about that aquamarine necklace I got you last year?" Rukifellth looked at her, looking somewhat agitated. "What the hell happened to that?"

"That was nice, too, but… I'd _kill _for some malachite. And a ruby. And an emerald. Come to think of it, red beryl would be perfect…"

She trailed off, talking quietly to herself.

"Lilith can be kinda scary sometimes," Bomberman whispered to Rukifellth, who seemed to be trying to avoid her stare.

"Tell me about it," he replied quietly. "And I have to live with her. You should see her at Faye's Jewelry in Epikyur. She goes insane."

Bomberman laughed. "I'll pass, thanks."

They continued down the small trail, taking in the beautiful surroundings around them.

"Myu!" Pommy jumped. "There it is!"

They looked ahead and saw the remains of what had once been a magnificent structure hundreds of years ago on whatever planet it had originally come from. It looked to be like a small, castle, towers built high above it, casting shadows down on the ground below. Bomberman had been down here once before, but only to chase down some random thief; he had never actually been inside the place. Most of the entrance had been caved in with debris and rock, but a small passageway was visible in the center of it all.

_Beep._

Bomberman flipped open his communicator and saw the image of Professor Ein looking back at him.

"Bomberman, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, professor." he answered. "What is it?"

"I want you to remember that you are _not _to interfere with the structure. That means no bombs, no explosions. Nothing. We can't allow any physical changes on this place to occur. You may, however, move whatever you might need to once inside. And only inside."

His thick, white moustache moved as he talked, his rather thick glasses struggling to stay on his head.

"Understood." Bomberman nodded.

"Once inside, you know what to do," he continued. "Search for the missing artifact displayed in your communicator's files, and find the object that it complements to."

Bomberman nodded again.

"Yes."

"And one more thing… are you alone?"

Bomberman looked over his shoulder at the three waiting on him.

"No." he answered. "Pommy's with me. And Rukifellth and Lilith are here, as well."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that they are not permitted to join you. You, and only yourself, may journey inside. They are to stay behind."

"…Understood." he paused. "Bomberman, out."

"Wait… Bomberman, before you go," Ein sighed. "I want you to remember something: even in the darkest of all times, we must remain strong and always remember that there is a light, even if we can't see it. Wherever there is shadow, there is light. Never lose sight of who you are and what you fight for, no matter what happens."

Bomberman's eyebrow arched as he stared back at the professor, concerned about what he was saying.

"Remember that, Bomberman… never give up. No matter the circumstances."

"I won't forget…" he said. "Bomberman, out."

"Good luck, Bomberman."

Ein's communication closed.

"What was that all about?" Rukifellth asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"That didn't sound like the professor…" Pommy frowned. "Pommy wonders if there's something wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Bomberman shrugged, turning back to his friends. "I'm really sorry, guys, but the professor said only for me to enter, so…"

"Pommy's coming no matter what!" Pommy jumped ahead. "The professor should know better that when adventure calls, Pommy is the first to answer!"

"We're your friends, Bomb," Lilith smiled. "Whatever happens to be in there, we'll be right there by your side. Isn't that right, Ruki?"

She subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Ow!_" he groaned. "I mean, yeah… we'll be there with you. Whatever you can take, we'll be even better as a team, right? Besides, we still owe you one, anyway."

Lilith stepped forward.

"Come on, let's go find that treasure then!" she started for the small opening in the rubble.

Rukifellth followed, carefully maneuvering his hat so it wouldn't tear on the jagged rock that lined the walls.

"Nice ass, babe." he smirked.

As he reached the other side--

_Whack!_

Lilith smacked him across the face.

"_What the hell was that for?!_" he rubbed his red cheek. "I was _complementing_ you!"

"Just like the way you complemented that waitress on Starlight?" she frowned. "Or that hostess in that hotel on Horizon? You need to pick your words more carefully, dearest Rukifellth."

Pommy started through with ease, with Bomberman right behind him. The rock formed a close but rocky passage, but before long, he had made it to the other side, Lilith and Rukifellth already gazing at their surroundings. Thin lines of sunlight peeked through the cracks in the crumbling walls beside the patches of moss that covered most of the interior. Piles of broken concrete were scattered here and there, both big and small, while thick vines hung from the ceiling, reaching down for the floor; it had an odd charm to it. He wasn't exactly an archaeologist, but Bomberman admired its beauty.

"Alright, the professor said not to mess with anything major," he said. "So try not to, alright?"

"Gotcha," Lilith replied, grabbing Rukifellth by the arm. "We'll search over here, first."

"We will?" Rukifellth smirked.

"Alright. Pommy and I will take the opposite. Call us if you find anything that looks unusual." he smiled. "And feel free to take any jewels you might happen to find."

"Don't need to tell her twice…" Rukifellth said.

_Smack!_

After hitting him across the head, Lilith dragged Rukifellth down the corridor as Bomberman and Pommy started down the hall to their right. The sunlight continued to creep through the nooks of the ruin as they walked on down, turning for a small room hidden off to the left. Another pile of debris filled most of the small room, while only a portrait hung on the wall opposite. It was too dirty to tell what it was, but they turned and left, continuing down the hall.

"Say, Bomberman," Pommy said. "What exactly is Pommy supposed to be looking for?"

Bomberman flipped open his communicator and began searching through its files. Eventually, a hologram appeared, displaying a small, round object. It looked to be slightly larger than an average baseball, covered completely in a tanned gold. Strange calligraphic symbols wrapped themselves around it to show some sort of mark. After a few moments, he closed it.

"Not sure what it is, exactly," he said, continuing down the hall again. "But if the professor thinks it's important, than it must be."

Pommy nodded in agreement.

"It's supposed to do something, but we don't know what. Apparently, it works with another object that's supposed to be here. Hopefully Lilith and Ruk will find something."

A few entryways on either side of them soon came into view, but were all completely filled with destroyed concrete, though at the end of the hall was a small stairway that spiraled its way up. They ascended the flight and were soon led into a much larger hall that opened to a very large, open room. Many large, gaping holes in the ceiling revealed the blue sky above, while even larger piles of concrete sat beneath them. A few entry arches were ahead, and open rooms on either side of the area. Bomberman and Pommy split up and began searching each area on their side.

"Where could this thing be?" Bomberman asked himself upon entering the small area.

What looked to be a small engraving on the wall was covered by a giant rock. He shrugged and exited, heading for the room next door. The wall ahead was completely destroyed, and he peered down over it to see the woods beneath him, watching as a stream of water gently made its way down the bank.

"_Bomberman!_" Pommy's voice echoed throughout the floor. "_Pommy's found something!"_

Bomberman quickly turned and made his way to Pommy, who was standing outside his post.

"C'mon!"

Pommy led the way, hopping slightly in his walk.

The area was rather small and dark, with the only light coming from the open area outside. Pommy quickly pointed to a large, egg-shaped stone that sat in the corner.

"Pommy can't open it," Pommy frowned. "It looks like it can open, doesn't it Bomberman?"

"We're about to find out, huh?" he said, moving towards it.

The upper half of the stone budged as he tried to move it.

"_Man, this thing's heavy!_" he groaned.

He threw all of his weight into his arms, and pushed.

_Rumble…_

The heavy tablet fell and hit the ground behind it. Inside laid a small wooden chest, decorated with red and gold patterns. He flipped open the top and found the artifact sitting inside.

"Way to go, Pom!" he smiled.

"Myu!" Pommy jumped. "Bomberman got it! Bomberman and Pommy should go find Ruk and Lily, now."

Bomberman nodded. "Let's go."

He dropped the small chest back into the stone, and the two hurried back down the hall, down the stairway, and back down the first hall.

"Lilith! Ruk!" he called out.

"_Bomb!_" a voice called from down the corridor ahead.

Bomberman took off in a sprint, grasping the artifact tightly in his hands, with Pommy right behind him. They turned at the slanting wall, and found Lilith peeking out in front of them behind an arch.

"In here, guys!" she called, disappearing behind it.

A small device sat in the middle of the room, made entirely of metal. It looked somewhat like the interior of a small car, with small pads placed on it as seat cushions.

"What do you think it is?" Rukifellth asked, hands in his black coat.

"No idea," Bomberman shook his head.

He noticed the metal was painted the exact same color as the artifact, and had a bunch of the same symbols strewn across it.

"This must be what we're supposed to be looking for," he said, flipping open his communicator. "Professor?"

No answer.

"_Professor_?"

He closed the transmission.

"No signal here…" he finally said. "Well, then…"

He took a seat in the front row as Pommy climbed in next to him; Lilith jumped into the back, and pulled Rukifellth beside her.

It didn't even budge.

"Nothing," Lilith said. "What're supposed to do?"

"I wonder…" Bomberman held the small artifact out in front of him.

_CRING!_

The exterior of the object jetted open and became a small ring, spiraling around a small blue ball of light. A small compartment opened on the 'dashboard' in front of him, and the entire room went dark. The small ball of light slowly traveled into the small compartment, and shut itself inside. Huge beams of blue light began to shoot out of the wall in front of them, and the small ring floated to the ceiling. Instantly, it grew to the size of the wall and began spinning uncontrollably.

"What's going on here?" Rukifellth looked around.

"I have no idea." Bomberman stared ahead. "This thing's—"

Handlebars shot out to their torsos, locking them in tightly, and the vehicle began to shake violently.

"What's happening?!" Lilith grasped the handle in front of her.

"_Pommy's scared_!" Pommy shut his eyes.

A water-looking substance quickly filled the giant ring ahead, and the vehicle jerked forward.

_Vroom..._

"Everyone!" Bomberman shouted, clinging onto the rail in his hands. "Hang on! Tight!"

The vehicle began moving slowly towards the ring, and—

_WHAM!_

The vehicle shot forward into the ring at an alarming speed. Bomberman held onto the rail tightly, the velocity of the vehicle shooting him backwards.

_VR-ROOM!!_

Their surroundings went dark as they flew forward, streams of bright light shooting past them. The vehicle jerked forward again, now traveling even faster than before.

"Son of a—" Rukifellth slammed into the rail in front of him. "This is the _last _time I ever let you talk me into going _anywhere!!_"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared off in the distance, growing in size as they got closer.

_CL-LANK!!_

The vehicle broke apart, and the four were thrown forward.

"_Everyone_!" Bomberman shouted. "_Take my hand!_"

Bomberman grabbed Pommy by his ears and quickly reached back for Lilith, who held Rukifellth in hers.

"_I-I_ _can't reach!_" she screamed.

"_Myu!_" Pommy squealed. "_Bomberman, look!!_"

Bomberman turned his head, and saw that the light was getting huge.

"_Lilith!_" he turned back to her. "_Stay together, and don't split—"_

And everything went white.

-- -- -- -- --

_CRASH!!_

Bomberman slammed into something solid. He slowly looked up, and saw that he was back on solid ground again.

"Myu…" Pommy groaned.

He looked over and saw Pommy lying right next to him.

"You alright, Pom?" he asked rather weakly.

"Pommy thinks so…" Pommy answered, slowly getting to his feet. "Um… where are Bomberman and Pommy?"

Bomberman stood up, his whole body aching.

"What…?"

They were standing in the middle of a dark, grimy street, with ugly, rundown buildings surrounding them. A depressing red sky hung above them, black clouds blanketing themselves across it.

"_Get off the road, dumbass!!_"

"_Move, or I'll move ya myself!!_"

"_MOVE!!_"

Bomberman grabbed Pommy and jumped to the sidewalk. Traffic started to move where they had been standing, both land and hover vehicles moving along. Beggars lined the streets, relying on garbage cans for nutrition, fires from dumpsters being used as a heat source. Everything seemed lifeless all around them.

"_There he is! The assassin!_"

A group of soldiers in bulky black body armor appeared off in the distance, heading for them, rifles mounted in each of their hands. Their helmets looked like military gas-masks, and their jet-black armor was broad across their chests. They quickly surrounded him and Pommy, and one of them stepped forward. The leader, Bomberman assumed.

"Got him." he aimed his rifle directly at Bomberman's forehead, talking into a headset of some sort. "Tell Emperor Dnoces that we located the assassin. We will begin transport as soon as possible."

"_Understood._" a voice from inside the headset replied. "_Carrier will be on your location soon._"

Bomberman shook his head.

"Assassin? Look, you've got the wrong guy here. I just barely got here with my friend—"

"SILENCE!" the soldier bellowed. "We know all about you… your assassination attempt has been stopped. You've been—"

"But you've got the wrong guy!" Bomberman shouted.

"_SILENCE!!_ Or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"_Wolf Squad?" _the transmission sounded.

"We read you, commander." the soldier answered.

"_The carrier ship has arrived at your position. Commence transportation of the assassin._"

"Affirmative, commander." the soldier turned back to Bomberman. "You're coming with us, rat."

He turned his rifle, and slammed the stock into Bomberman's forehead.

_WHAM!!_

Bomberman fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_Myu!_" Pommy screamed.

Quickly, he dashed underneath the guard and ran.

"Don't worry, Bomb!" he shouted. "Pommy will find the others, and we'll save you!"

Pommy disappeared around a corner.

"Forget it," one of the soldiers said. "The emperor only wants this one."

A black cargo ship soon appeared behind the group, with the words "ANDROMEDA FORCE" written across it in crimson red lettering. They picked up Bomberman's unconscious body, and hoisted him into the back of the ship, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Bomberman didn't wake.


	2. Combat

**Note: **OMG LI3K 2 UPDATES FROM AXIS IN 1 DAY?!?!?!?!

Yup. And as with my other 'fic, I won't be able to respond to any comments due to the powers that be... yah. Anyways, on a personal note, this is the first time I've EVER written an actual standard Bomberman deathmatch, so don't yells at moi if it sounds a little... strange.

Also, you'll score major brownie points for teh Axis if you count how many times I used any form of "_Boom" _in this chapter (as well as the latest chapter of my other 'fic). It's kinda hard to find another descriptive word... besides "blam," of course.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**  
**

**Chapter Two: Combat**

"_Pommy!_ _Don't stare at her like that! It's rude!_"

"_Myu! Pommy saw Bomberman staring, too! Don't even try to pin this all on Pommy!_"

"_What?! No, I wasn't!!_"

"_Yes, Bomberman was! Your eyes were following her all around the place! Bomberman's a pervert!_"

"_WHAT?! No, I'm not!_"

Pommy fell over, laughing. Bomberman couldn't help but smile himself; even through all the accusation, he was having a good time. Pommy wiped away the tears of laughter from his face, and looked back at his friend.

"_Well, what does Bomb want to do now? We already did what Pommy wanted to do…_"

Bomberman tapped his foot has he stared off into space.

"_Hmm… how 'bout we go see Pretty Bomber? I haven't seen her in a long time._"

"_Bomberman likes her, doesn't he?_" Pommy grinned.

"_N-no!_" he blushed. "_It's… it's just I haven't_—"

"_It's alright. Let's go and see Bomberman's girlfriend!_"

"_Pommy_…"

-- -- -- -- --

"_Cell B, Room 17, you are to report to the Combat Ward._"

Bomberman awoke in a prison cell, his neck in pain.

"_Repeat, Cell B, Room 17, you are to report to the Combat Ward._"

He sat up in his cot, rubbing his forehead.

_Twice in one day… who do these people think we are?_

His living cell was small; save for the toilet-sink combo in the back corner, and the cot he was just lying on, there wasn't anything. The black walls were musty, covered with years of excess dirt buildup and slime, and the place smelled terribly. He stood up and walked over to the cell door, waiting for it to open.

_Bzzt!_

The electric collar around his neck shocked him slightly.

"_Ow!_" he jumped. "Dammit! I'm _listening!_"

He hated this place. It was a nightmare. A rather large guard soon appeared before him, wearing the same attire as those who had brought him here so long ago.

_How long has it been?_

The cell door slid open violently, grating loudly against the rail beneath it, and Bomberman stepped out, starting down the dark, narrow passageway. The guard's assault rifle poked him in the back as he walked, edging him to move quicker. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and drop him like Kurobon in a cocky mood, but he knew wouldn't be able to; not when there were soldiers covering every inch of this place. And considering the fact he couldn't use his bomb techniques here, he didn't want to risk it. He would get out of here someday.

There were small metallic collars attached over certain parts of his body, preventing any attacks he might use. He'd gotten used to them being around his wrists and ankles, but his neck would still get sore every now and then.

He turned a corner, cells lined up on either side of him, covering both the floor and ceiling. Prisoners moaned in agony as he passed, wishing for someone to come to their rescue. Bomberman shook his head; he felt completely helpless. He'd heard stories of prisoners dying because of malnutrition and dysentery before, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He wanted to go home, back to Planet Bomber to see the smiles on the faces of those he loved and held close to his heart, but that wasn't going to happen. He still didn't even know where he was. Besides being in a prison somewhere, where the hell was he? And were the others safe? So many questions filled his head that he couldn't answer. He hadn't seen any of them since they had been on that vehicle, and he worried if Pommy had made it out from those soldiers that ambushed them, alive.

He felt sick to his stomach.

The guard behind him aggressively pushed him forward.

"Pick up the pace, maggot." he said gruffly.

Bomberman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you wish, your majesty." he said under his breath.

As soon as a small, dark chamber appeared, the guard kicked him inside and clasped the doors shut behind him.

_Here we go…_

_HISS…_

The chamber filled with a white fog, and a mechanical claw-like mechanism reached out from inside the wall in front of him. It shoved its needle-like tip into a groove on his neck collar roughly, and a crimson-red plate formed around his torso, taking the form of body armor. Another claw appeared from the ceiling and descended on him, forcing an old, jagged helmet of the same color onto his head.

The wall behind him opened up to reveal four more claws that latched themselves onto his wrist and ankle collars, wrapping his arms and legs in more red steel. A small, blue light appeared in front of him, and began scanning him from head to toe. A large, spider-like glove formed around his right hand, while his left was instantly shackled to a hook on his waist.

"_Prisoner 963185, target identified,_" a cool female filled the small chamber. "_Bomberman. Access to the Battle Chamber, granted._"

As the wall behind him began to close, the claws all receded back into each of their respective slots, and the chamber shook; he was ascending.

"Maybe this time I'll be able to see the sky…" he said to himself.

It felt like an eternity since the last time he'd seen the sky. He sighed, shaking slightly in anticipation. These people, whoever they were, were playing with their lives, pitting them against each other in combat in a fight to the death. This was all just a game to them. Fathers were taken from their children, sons and daughters from their mothers… all so they could have a few minutes of entertainment.

It was despicable.

_R-Rumble…_

The chamber suddenly came to a complete stop, and the wall opened in front of him.

"Let's get this over with…"

He stepped out into the arena, nothing but walls surrounded him as the gate shut behind him, blocking his escape. It was like training back home at base, but worse.

Much worse.

-- -- -- -- --

Bomberman stood there in the corner, waiting for the order to begin. Another small light suddenly appeared before him and entered the small, green jewel embedded in his battle helmet.

"_Attention, my noble warriors,_" a rather pompous voice bellowed throughout the complex. "_I hope my… _calling _each of you here twice today hasn't worked you up _too _much…_"

"_Kiss the biggest part of my ass!!_" he heard someone yell from across the area, surrounded by walls.

Bomberman grinned slightly for the first time in what felt like ages.

"_But the Emperor has decided to stop by today, and I wanted to give him a show he could be proud to watch. Considering how each of you came out on top after your previous battles today, I rounded you up, again. Remember, the Emperor will be watching, so try not to screw up _too _bad this round…_"

"_Emperor _this!!" another combatant yelled.

Bomberman pictured whoever that was grabbing his crotch right about now, and felt himself half-smile. At least these guys still had some sense of humor… even though they were probably all pissed they were going to fight, _again_.

"_Three… two…_" the same female voice began counting down in his helmet. "_One… Battle._"

The grid layout of the battle arena was exactly the same as it was back home, with the exception that the surrounding walls were stained with black burn marks from previous fires; no one bothered to keep this place clean.

He placed a bomb in front of a "soft" wall to his right and jumped around another corner, wanting to avoid the fire from the explosion. These "soft" walls looked sturdier than the brick walls they used back home that blocked off numerous parts the arena, but they fell the exact same way. Because of the strange energy that emanated in this place, the glove on his suit would only allow bombs to take the form of a spherical red ball of plasma-like energy from the small dome in his palm, about the size of a basketball. It was different, but thankfully, its firepower was the same.

Though he couldn't figure out why this whole thing was _exactly _like it was back home, but there was no time to think about it now—

_Boom!_

The soft wall crumbled, revealing a small holographic card with a picture of a four-leaf clover-like symbol with a diamond in the center; he dashed to where it was floating and grabbed it.

"_Bomb up._" the female voice said.

As he set two bombs down in front of two different soft walls, he could hear the explosions of distant competitors.

_Boom!_

One soft wall collapsed to reveal another holographic card, only this one had an image of three arrow-like symbols all pointing up.

"_Speed up._" the female voice said as he grabbed it.

He felt his body grow lighter as he turned a corner, setting two more bombs aside two more soft walls.

_Boom! Boom!_

They revealed two more cards: one with an image of a fireball on it, and the other another bomb.

"_Bomb up. Fire up._"

_Boom!_

The competitors were getting closer now.

He set three bombs down and jumped back; the explosion radius was going to be bigger this time.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

A rather long and lonely path appeared behind the fallen wall in front of him, and he dashed forward, hoping he wouldn't run into any of his opponents. He heard someone scream in agony as he planted yet another bomb; someone had just been killed.

_Boom!_

The wall fell to reveal another bomb card. Only this symbol had a large "P" over it.

"_Power bomb._"

He planted it in a rather open area, and dived behind a column to his right.

_Ka-BOOM!_

"_Holy--!!_"

Bomberman peered around the column and saw that the explosion of his Power bomb had set off that of another competitor's, killing him. _One more…_

He was thinking just like they wanted him to now. He had been pitted against so many others like this in the time he had been here, and had come out alive every time. His stomach no longer dropped as he defeated another, although the guilt would drive him mad soon enough. It wasn't like him to take the life of another; in fact, he would avoid doing it if the situation he was in allowed it, but here, everything was different. It was either him, or death. And he wasn't going to die. Not just yet.

He set the Power bomb back out in the open corridor, and set two more bombs on the walls in front of him.

_Ka-BOOM! Boo-boom!!_

The soft walls in front of him collapsed, revealing two more fire cards.

"_Fire up. Fire up._"

And there was the last opponent. Wearing the exact same suit as he was, only his was an azure blue; they locked eyes.

"Sorry, buddy." Blue said.

Instantly, they both dropped a bomb, and fell back.

_Boo-Ka-BOOM!!_

Bomberman's Power bomb burst open a soft wall next to him, revealing a card with a jagged boot on it. He turned, heading down the corridor to grab it as fast as his suit would allow.

"_Bomb kick."_

"Hah! Gotcha, pal!"

Bomberman flipped and saw that Blue had placed a bomb down behind him, blocking his only exit.

_I don't think so._

Quickly, Bomberman dashed for it, and kicked it as hard as he could. As it slid down the path ahead, it exploded, its blast spreading out far and wide.

"_No!!_" he heard Blue scream.

_Boom!_

The bomb exploded, killing Blue behind a pillar to the right.

_CLUNK._

Shattered pieces of his helmet landed next to Bomberman, scattering all over the ground. He was dead.

"_You're alive._" the female voice said through his helmet.

"_Winner._" she now echoed throughout the arena. "_Prisoner 963185, Bomberman is the winner._"

The columns and soft walls all disappeared, sinking into the floor below, and Bomberman stood alone in a gigantic, empty room.

"_Congratulations, noble one._" the pompous voice returned. "_Your second victory today. The Emperor is proud._"

Bomberman folded his arms; they rested uncomfortably on one another.

"Whatever."

"_You may return to your cell, now,_" he continued. "_With your life still intact._"

Bomberman scoffed.

"Like it's in your place to decide who lives and who dies."

Bomberman headed back to the elevator in which he came from, a red light blinking above it wildly.

Nothing but the sounds of his footsteps could be heard as he made his way across the silent, empty room.

-- -- -- -- --

Dinner was especially disgusting that night as he sat alone in the back of Mess Hall. He popped his neck as he sat down at the empty table in front of him; it always felt nice to get that armor off after every battle. He stared down at the cheap rice and noodles they gave him, and took a bite.

_Nasty._

Its taste was so raw, as if they had just let it sit there out in the open for who knows how long. Which he didn't doubt. Unfortunately, he had to eat something, or Death would get to him faster than he hoped for.

"I saw you out there today, man," a voice said. "You kicked ass, as usual."

A young man sat down across from Bomberman, setting his tray of equally disappointing food on the table.

"Uh, thanks." Bomberman replied quietly, swirling the thick noodles around in his bowl with an old pair of dirty chopsticks.

The dim light above them sparkled on their bowls, showing layers of grease that hadn't yet been cleaned. The young man's dark eyes were hidden behind his long, greasy black hair, a slight goatee forming on his chin, and his tattered clothes revealed him to be just as unhealthily thin as everyone else here.

"Name's Jack." he reached out his hand. "But everyone here just calls me 'J.'"

Bomberman reached out to shake his hand.

"Shiro." he replied. "But my friends used to call me Bomberman."

"Huh. Fitting for the circumstances at hand." Jack scratched his head.

Bomberman noticed Jack wasn't wearing any type of collar around his neck, or his wrists, for that matter.

"How did you see my fight?" he asked.

Jack took a drink from his dirty glass of water.

"Those of us who help out around here –y'know, laundry duty and stuff- can see the fights where we take breaks at."

_Well, I see you guys have been doing your job… this place is filthy as hell._

Bomberman bit into his rice, but promptly spit it back out, instead grabbing his glass and drinking from it.

"Food's especially disgusting today, huh?" Jack watched as he ate. "That's because one of the cooks, Jerry, was killed earlier today."

"In the arena?" Bomberman frowned. "I thought you just said you guys didn't have to fight. Um, never mind… but I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah," Jack bit into his rice and swallowed reluctantly. "Was murdered. By a couple of guards here."

"What?"

"Yup. Apparently, one of the guards made some bullshit remark about Jerry spitting at his face. So, he told some the higher-ups, and they killed him in his sleep. Went quietly, though. Which is a good thing, I guess."

"Oh my god…" Bomberman stared down in horror.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, slowly picking at the food in their bowls. Jack looked up at him.

"You wanna get out of here, don't ya?" he asked, a slight grin on his face.

Bomberman looked up.

"Hell yeah, I do." he answered. "As I'm sure everyone else here wants to."

Jack looked over his shoulder suspiciously, then leaned in closer to Bomberman.

"Well, ya didn't hear this from me," he whispered. "But rumor has it that there's this tournament coming up, and the winner gets to meet the Emperor in person."

Bomberman's eyebrow arched.

"And where did you hear this?" he asked rather skeptically.

"Overheard one of the guards talkin' about it. Apparently, there's been a prisoner here who's climbing the top of the leaderboards real fast. And he's only been here two years. I.D.'s 963-something."

_Two years?! I've wasted that much of life here?!_

"Well, anyways, the Emperor is hosting a tournament of the sixteen best warriors here. The winner meets him personally. Think I already mentioned that."

Bomberman just sat there in silence.

"Seein' if you don't get killed out there, the tournament takes place at Direl Fields. Don't know when, though. Sorry."

Bomberman looked up. "You mean… it takes place outside this prison? Out there?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. See, it's this huge, open arena" – he motioned with his arms – "with seats for crowds and everything. It only happens once every like five years or so, so the public hypes it like crazy. The emperor watches from a seat high above, and whoever wins, rides a platform up there to meet him and shake his hand. That's when you make your escape. You gotta be careful, though; there's bound to be guards patrolling the place. I've only heard stories of guys trying to get out…"

_I'll bet._

Bomberman nodded. "But don't _you_ wanna get—"

"Nah," Jack interrupted. "I figure I've got a good thing goin' here. As long as I help out around here, I don't have to go out there and fight. Not like you guys."

"Break it up, ladies," a group of guards stepped forward, leading everyone out of the hall and back to their cells, menacingly holding their rifles up to their chests.

Jack stood up.

"Well, nice meetin' you, Bomberman. I hope you get outta here. And I look forward to watching your future battles."

"Nice meeting you, too, Jack." he replied. "I mean 'J.' And thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it." he smiled, brushing the greasy hair from his face. "Anyone who fights like you do must want to get out and live to see another day."

He watched as Jack moved down the aisle between all the old, rusted tables, then stood up himself and followed.

-- -- -- -- --

He tossed and turned on his small bed as he tried to sleep. His body was tired from all the activity of the day, but he just couldn't close his eyes. Instead, he sat up and stared at the dark wall in front of him.

_Two years? Has it really been that long?_

He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't _believe it. There was no way it could've been that long since he got here… could it? _Is Pommy safe? Lilith? Rukifellth? Where have they been this whole time? Are they okay?_

A million questions seemed to fill his head all at once. He knew he shouldn't have brought them to those ruins with him. Professor Ein was right…

"Professor Ein?" he looked up.

_Did he know this was going to happen? Why didn't he warn me? How could he have not told me about all this?!_

He silently cursed Professor Ein, shaking his fist slightly. Was this supposed to happen? He had no idea where he even was. Everything here seemed so… _different._ Not like back home.

"I have to get out of here," he told himself. "I'm going to find the others, and we're getting back home."

_But how? That thing we used to get here was destroyed before we even landed…_

He laid back down, staring up at the dark ceiling above him. There were so many questions he had, but he was going to find the answers to each one of them. All he had to do was get out of here.

"And that tournament's the key," he said quietly. "I'm going to make sure that the Emperor _knows _it's the 'Assassin' he's talking to. All I have to do is win every battle I'm thrown into."

He could do that. Just to see the smiles on his friend's faces was enough motivation to get out of here. And he was going to.

No matter what.


End file.
